Just Another Audition
by JessicaHayden
Summary: Santana's in New York and needs to find someone to love. There's this girl in her audition, will it work? Santana's POV Brittana Future Fic, AU,  M for later chapters as always, Enjoy and Review please
1. Chapter 1

_**Just another Audition. this is just another story i had in my head... sorry about the other stories they will be updated soon i promise :) to all those who have reviewed me thus far THANK YOU! Enjoy**_

I strutted into my third audition of the day with that air of Cheerio's confidence I used in everything I did, of course those years are gone but it helps. I brushed off the sharp New York cold as I made my way in the door. The receptionist showed me to a waiting room for those auditioning. It was some random off Broadway production of something and that's all I cared to know. She took my name and number and handed me a script. The people around looked down theirs nose's at me for a moment before looking back to their scripts. This was my life since my 'get out of Lima and become an esteemed lawyer' didn't work. Money was tight nowadays and I was always running from an audition to singing in anywhere that would have me to other auditions. I tried everything because I literally had nothing to lose, bar a crappy one bedroom apartment. I could dance because of Cheerio's and sing thanks to my time in McKinley Highs lame Glee club, I learned that I really had a voice and some rhythm. I still remember Mr Schuester's stupid grin that he would make after anyone sang. I flipped through the script and decided the play really wasn't for me, but there were dancing parts so I went up to the receptionist once more. She directed me down the hall and to the left. I entered the significantly smaller room and only one other dancer sat waiting. I took a seat in the front row of chairs leaving her in the third. I slouched comfortably and waited for my name to be called; my eyes drifted shut.

I awoke suddenly because I was being nudged in the side.

"Hi." Two blue eyes said to me.

"Ugh, what?" I said regaining consciousness.

"Hi." The now blonde girl repeated.

"Hello?"

"What's your name?" The probably overly friendly blonde enquired.

"Who are you?" I said sharper than I had intended to.

"Oh you're sad? I'm sorry." She frowned. "I'll leave you alone."

"You two... you're up." Called the receptionist as she threw her head around the door.

The blonde stood and skipped out the door, it was then I noticed that she had legs till Tuesday and a body to die for. I eyed the girl unashamedly but let's just say it was good that she couldn't see my face; I think my jaw landed somewhere on the ground at my feet. I've been open with myself since high school but of course I wasn't open with anyone else back then; I knew exactly who I was, but that didn't mean anyone else had to. I remember how that Kurt kid was treated; I wonder how he's doing these days. When I moved to New York I decided to try and 'come out' or whatever, but of course I didn't know anyone here so I haven't felt the need yet. I got up and followed 'Legs' out to the stage.

We walked up to the main stage and the director and choreographer stood waiting.

"Alright you stand there, and you there." We stood side by side on the stage as per the directions.

"Now follow my steps... and you turn on that stereo." He announced as he pointed to the blonde girl.

She made her way over to the machine and fiddled with the dialled. No music. She pushed a couple of the buttons and still no music. The choreographer tapped his foot impatiently and muttered under his breath. I made my way over to the confused girl; her face was the picture of a priceless little angel. I went to press the start button and my hand brushed over hers. As our skin met, mine went on fire. Fireworks danced under my flesh and a slight blush appeared on my cheeks. I looked to her and she simply wore a cute goofy grin. I pressed play and we walked back smiling to centre stage. The choreographer just threw his hands up and began to dance.

I followed as best I could and had almost all of the moves down. I looked over to the beauty beside me and she just had... it. That aura that makes you want watch her, that doesn't allow your eyes to leave her moving being. She flowed with the music even though she couldn't even turn it on, but when it was on it was as if something clicked within her. Shit, if this is a competition between us I'm fucked.

"That was good; I guess we'll call if we want you back." And with that the choreographer left the stage.

I walked down through the aisles to make my way out of the theatre. As I walked I heard footsteps quicken behind me, then a whisper reached my ear.

"Name's Brittany by the way." my heartbeat fastened even if that was all she said.

She skipped on past me and out the door, her blonde hair swaying as she went. She was amazing, and I fought the urge to run after her. I had work to go to in a coffee shop called 'No Rest for the Wicked.' I thought the name was pretty cool, sounded like a place made for one Sue Sylvester. With the thought of the women a shudder ran through me and I laughed at how she still affected me; two years being head Cheerio will do that to you.

I made my way to my car outside and unlocked it. I got in and rested my head on the steering wheel, I needed a breather. I also really needed a girlfriend; it had been so long since the olden days of Lima and being with every guy within a five mile radius. Since high school, boys or girls really weren't the priority and then it was the same in New York. College had taken over my life and not in the good way, the work was hard and the exams were impossible. I had to drop out and find something other than law, so I decided on singing and dancing, just like everyone else.

I drove to the coffee shop and set myself up. All I could think about was her... Brittany, nice name for a hot girl.

**_Please enjoy, continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alrighty I decided to continue on because I have a plan for this one :) YAY planss_**

When I finished my sets and the barman paid me for the night I headed home. I reached my car and it grumbled into life with the turn of the key. The traffic was light because at this stage it was late, really late. I parked up outside my apartment block and made my way to the seventh floor. I twisted the key in the door and the lock clicked. I trudged my way inside and dropped my bag on the couch. I then just made my way straight to my bedroom and changed into a t-shirt and boy shorts. I flopped onto my bed and flung my phone onto the nightstand. I curled up into a ball and drifted into a sleepy haze. Just as my eyes closed my phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" I barked down the phone as I answered.

"Oh Ms Lopez?"

"Yea? Who is it?" With a less bitchy tone.

"Its Debbie... the receptionist at your audition today."

"Oh sorry, I just got back from work. What do you need?" I finally said politely.

"The director wanted you back tomorrow to get started on rehearsals for the show. The dancers don't come in till twelve, does that suit you?"

"Are you serious? Yes that's perfect!" I exclaimed without hesitation.

"Thank Ms Lopez, we'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Wait... just one thing... do I get paid or...?"

"Well it's a general rule that if the show makes money, you make money. However if it doesn't...

"I getcha, well thank you so much, I'll be there tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and wanted to scream with excitement. I so needed the money so bad, this was perfect. And then the thought hit me, I got the dancing part... I beat Brittany to it. Crap, I'll never get to see that fine thing again... well nothing, even that, can't take me off the high of getting this job. Now to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I got up at about eight and slid out of my cosy bed. I groaned as the sunshine burned my eyes, but remembering that I had a job to go to today put a stupid grin on my face. I grabbed some breakfast and headed for the theatre. I made it through the front door and Debbie pointed me in the right direction. I dropped my bag on one of the seats down the back as I walked through the aisles to the stage. The director, choreographer and a couple of actors stood chatting away on the stage.

"Ah Santana, nice to meet you again." The choreographer bellowed dramatically. "I'm David and you'll be working with me for the rehearsals."

"That's perfect, so do we begin now?"

"Yes just... one moment." He said as he looked around the stage. "Brittany! C'mon, we've got to get started."

What? Brittany?

"Sorry, I got lost." She said with the most adorable frown.

"That's fine, so I'll let you two get acquainted seen as you're the only two dancers... I'm just running to get my stereo." David said as he scuttled off.

"Hi." She waved.

"Hey." I smirked.

"So I never caught your name..."

"It's Santana."

"That's beautiful."

I blushed a little and David returned with a boom box sitting on his shoulder. He set it down on the ground and stretched for a couple of moments and his muscular figure turning out to be quite flexible. He started out on some simple routines and I just followed Brittany. She was so born to be a dancer; she got the moves and added her own flare to them. After about an hour of nonstop learning we took a breather and David left to get some air. Brittany sat down and I took a seat on the stage beside her.

"You're a really good dancer." I started.

"I love to dance; it's the only thing I'm good at."

"I'm sure there are plenty of other things your good at." I laughed.

"Well I guess there's sex... does that count?" She said blankly.

"I... um sure, I think." I stammered.

She's already mentioned sex, oh god. I hope this doesn't make it awkward. What if she thinks I'm a weirdo for even engaging in this conversation? What the hell to I say back to that.

"What's your favourite animal?" She pipes up out of the blue.

"I couldn't tell you, why what's yours?" I just decided to flow with the chatter.

"DUCKS!" She exclaimed. "They're so yellow and they have feathers."

"Yea I guess they're pretty cool." I chuckled.

"You're not sad like you were yesterday." She smiled.

"I wasn't sad yesterday."

"You so were Santana, you wouldn't even say hey to me."

_Santana_... the way it rolled off her tongue sent shivers down into my soul. I wanted her to say it over and over again, in a more compromising position.

"I was angry, but why do you care, we only met yesterday?" I said a tad on the sharp side.

"So?"

"So I'm a complete stranger... why are you acting all... I dunno... friendly?"

She scrunched her face and her nose wrinkled like a little confused child. "I don't really know anyone here in New York I just wanted to make at least one friend... Sorry."

She was readying herself to get up but I was damned if I was going to fuck up this peach of an opportunity. I reached out and grabbed hold of her arm, stopping her from moving anywhere.

"Wait... Brittany, I'm sorry." I put on a little frown. "I don't have many friends either (I so did). I'd love to be your friend." I grinned.

"Ok, I forgive you. We're going to have so much fun together San, I can just tell." She beamed.

She made a nickname for me, she is too cute. I was going to love this girl, something so huge already decided on our second encounter. We danced for a few more hours before David called an end to today's session. I picked up my bag and got tapped on the shoulder. I spun around to find Brittany twisting her foot around into the carpeted ground.

"Do you wanna... like, go for a drink somewhere?"

"Sure, I want to get to know you better." I said confidently. "Awh crap I have work though."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a club and coffee shop singer, sometimes anyway." I explained

"Yay! I'll come see you sing and then we can get a drink, sound good?" She with excitement coursing through her

"No Brittany, I've got to work and-" Then I saw those two big blue eyes stare and her lips begin to pout.

"No seriously."

"Please."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Pretty please?"

"Fine..."

I conceded only because the frown was so real and actually for the first times in forever made me feel bad. Well this is going to be cringe worthy, my new crush comes to see me sing and get a drink and I don't even think she swings my way. Let's just hope... but I could always get really smashed on vodka and pretend I'm a horny drunk; Lopez you genius.

**_What songs would you like to include in Santana's set? Brittany's gonna be there... I'm open to suggestions :) Reviews are what my world go round :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_YAY UPDATES! Enjoy :)_**

I offered Brittany a ride to the club and she gladly accepted. So now I can't drink, but I can still stare at her like a weirdo because I'll make sure she gets drunker then Toby, the alcoholic hobo that lives outside my apartment block; I was one clever momma.

"So when did you start singing?" She inquired as we made our way to 'Boost'.

"I don't know, I guess I always liked it and I started Glee in High School because of cheerleading and it's a long story really." And I'm already telling her my life story; smooth.

"That's cool, so are you any good?" She winked cheekily.

"Of course I am!" I grinned slyly.

She smiled and we ended up at the club ten minute's later. I sat her down near enough to the front of the jazz bar and got her a drink. I brought a Cosmo to the table and we made small talk until the announcer called on me.

"And now tonight I'm happy to present to you, Ms Santana Lopez." He bellowed.

There were claps and cat calls as I made my way up to the front and sat down on the stool they had laid out for me. I looked to the band who already had the music I wanted. Brittany's eyes met mine expectantly and her lips curled into the most ravishing smile. I then looked back to the rest of the gathering and began.

I started my set with Rihanna's Russian Roulette and then moved on to Cee Lo's Forget You to lighten the mood. I sang some classics in the middle and then on to my finisher. I mean I didn't even know Brittany was going to be here tonight, but this song just fits so well it's scary. I hadn't really looked at her all night, but when I did look up I found her two blue eyes staring intently at me. I held the stare.

_"Do you think_  
_You could fall for a woman like me_  
_'Cause I find it hard to trust_  
_I need too much_  
_And I really don't believe in love, no no_  
_Do you think_  
_That I could be the girl of your dreams_  
_Sometimes I don't let things go_  
_Get emotional_  
_And sometimes I'm just out of control_

_You need to stop for a minute_  
_Before you get too, deep up in it_  
_(Too deep)_  
_'Cause everything ain't what it seems_  
_It's hard loving a woman_  
_A woman like me_  
_(Woman like me)_  
_You need to think about it_  
_Before you get hooked on the venom_  
_And can't live without it_  
_(No no)_  
_Can't believe everything you see_  
_It's hard loving a woman_  
_A woman like me_

Her eyes were wide and she gave me a goofy grin_._

_Do you think_  
_That I could be the one that you seek_  
_'Cause baby I'm one step ahead_  
_You're two steps behind_  
_But baby I don't mind_  
_Do you think_  
_That I can make you real happy baby_  
_Just don't get me wrong_  
_My loving is so strong_  
_But I ain't tryna lead you on_

_You need to stop for a minute_  
_(No no)_  
_Before you get too, deep up in it_  
_(No no)_  
_'Cause everything ain't what it seems_  
_(Seems)_  
_It's hard loving a woman_  
_A woman like me_  
_(Woman like me)_  
_You need to think about it_  
_Before you get hooked on the venom_  
_And can't live without it_  
_(Without it)_  
_Can't believe everything you see_  
_It's hard loving a woman_  
_A woman like me_

_Woman like me_  
_Woman like me_  
_Woman like me_  
_Oh_  
_A woman like me"_

I finished and my little crowd clapped heartedly. I walked back and took my seat next to Brittany. Her eyes were starting to become glassy because I got one of the barmen to keep her glass full.

"Whoa San, that was really good, you have a really pretty voice." She said with a slight slur.

"Thank you Brittany." I blushed.

So I still wasn't sure whether or not sure batted for my team but hey she keeps complementing me, so I'm not gonna stop her. Then a guy wandered over to our table looking for some action. I put my hand up and he averted his gaze to Brittany. He tried to grab her arm and she tried and failed to pull away.

"C'mon baby, let's just have some fun." The sleaze oozed from him.

"No, I gotta... Ouch." He tugged rather harshly and that's when I saw red, seedy bastards always made my blood boil.

"Look dude if you don't leave her alone I'll call rape and get you banned from every bar in a twenty mile radius, I'm that good." I said sharply.

"You don't scare me bitch, I just want your friend here."

"San..." Her eyes pleaded with me to get rid of him and I so wasn't saying no.

"Look." I stood up and took hold of his arm. "If the best you can do is perve on girls that are so obviously out of your league, you should probably consider buying a blow up doll; maybe she'd consider you."

"You think you're so fucking clever." The guy said dejectedly.

I pushed his arm off of Brittany and he walked off in a huff. I looked to Brittany's wrist which was blotched with red marks thanks to that fucker. I rubbed it and she grimaced slightly.

"Let's get you home, ok?" I asked tenderly.

She nodded and took my hand. Her skin was so soft to the touch and warm in my palm. Her fingers laced in mine and I walked her to my car. I put her in the passenger seat and her inebriation now took full effect. I got in the driver's seat and started the car. I tried to get out of her where she lived and for about twenty minutes all she could do was giggle about have fast the world moved outside the window. She then eventually told me a street and we went up and down it four times until she recognised her building.

We walked in and all the apartment staff greeted her. I led her to the elevator and I propped her up on one of the railings.

"Alright, which floor?" I asked slowly.

She thought for a couple of moments before announcing that she lived on the top floor.

"Brittany you need a key to get to that floor. What floor do you really live on?" I asked again.

She fumbled in her bag for a while before producing a set of keys and handing them to me. I went through them and the odd square shaped key slotted itself in and I pushed the button next to it. The lift began to move and Brittany slowly slid down to a sitting position on the ground. Her eyes closed and she began to snore lightly. She was the cutest sleeper I had ever seen. So much for getting some; I didn't really mind though, seeing her sleep was worth it. The door of the elevator then opened.

I decided not to wake Brittany so I just cradled her up in my arms and walked in to the apartment after taking the key. It was an amazing penthouse, it was huge. I wondered how the fuck she could afford something like this if she was living alone. She had plasma screens, a fully fitted kitchen, views of the city to die for and a king size bed that was big enough for six people. I threw her bag on the counter and continued on down the halls. I made it to her bedroom and pulled back the duvet. I placed her down onto the bed and tucked her in. I ran my fingers through her blonde hair and sighed at her peaceful slumber.

I walked back to the main open living room of the penthouse in awe of the place. I needed to ask her where she'd picked up something like this being all alone in New York. That, however, was for another day. I made my way back to my car and drove home to my bring down of an apartment. I lay down in my barely single bed and fell asleep thinking of her.

_**Alrighty, what did you all think of the song? What do you want to see happen? I have something major planned so stay strong because I know my updates are less then regular... :( PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry about the wait... It's snowing here and it's just turned everything on it's head. Enjoy_**

I got up the next morning and wondered how Brittany would be feeling. I hate hangovers, the one downer that comes after every great night. I got myself ready and made my way to the theatre. It was twelve and there stood Brittany on the stage looking like she had done absolutely nothing last night. Her smile beamed as usual and she shone like normal. She was helping David perfect a dance move and the routine in general. I knew what he was doing wasn't the best and to be honest Sue Sylvester would've kicked his ass, but there was money on the line, so I wasn't going to comment about what I actually thought of his routine. Hopefully Brittany would fix it. She twirled and my heart matched her beautiful body. I ambled over towards the stage and she turned to greet me.

"Santana!" She exclaimed as she bounded down the short staircase to me.

She enveloped me in a hug. My whole body tensed and it took me a brief second to react. I then wrapped my arms around her back, her perfectly toned back. Her blonde hair wisped around my face, the vanilla scent made me weak at the knees. Her arms had locked themselves comfortably around my neck. All of this occurred in less than a beat. She let go and I hesitantly followed suit.

"Thank you for last night, I really had fun and you've got real talent as a singer."

"Thanks." I blushed. God damn you cheeks. "Your an amazing dancer." I gestured to where she had just been standing on the stage.

"Oh me, nah... you gonna come and practise or what?" She said playfully.

"I guess." I smirked. "So how's your head after last night?"

"Oh fine, I never really get hangovers."

"Lucky." I growled jokily.

We danced till six that evening with one lunch break in the middle. This feels like child labour or something. Then again I get to pretend like I don't understand some of the steps so Brittany takes my hand and leads me through them while David taps his foot in a huff. When the time rolled around to six I told David that I needed to go, he then went onto say that we had at least another three hours of vital work. Crap I have a job to go to...

I grabbed my phone on our fifteen minute break and texted tonight's club owner.

_Can't come in tonight, sorry. -Santana_

_That's fines just don't make it a habit.-Robert_

Well that didn't go too badly, I thought for sure he'd eat my head off. Brittany then grabbed me to restart rehearsals. The dancing was kind of repetitive, and it was difficult being the only two dancers but I'm not going complain because with this blonde beside I think I could deal with it.

We ran through the first acts dance routine like twenty more times. Then finally David ended practise and I went to talk with him.

"Hey David, this is a once off thing right?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Staying late like this... I mean I have a job and stuff,"

"Oh no this will probably be what it's like most of the time; I'd take it up with Rick though, the director." He suggested as her packed away his things. "He's in his office backstage."

"Office?" I said as I arched my eyebrow.

"Yea, it's just a dressing room all manned up." He laughed.

"Alright, I better talk to him now then." I said awkwardly.

I started to walk away, but I heard David mutter something under his breath.

"I don't even know why she picked you." he said with a slight sneer.

"What?" I spun back around to face him.

"Nothing... go talk to Rick, I'll see you tomorrow Santana." He said as he scampered off.

Ok weird. Then again that choreographer was kind of weird anyway. I headed off backstage and took a quick scoot through the dressing room area before seeing the door with Rick's name plastered on it. I knocked and entered to sound of his voice.

"Ah Santana, sit down." I sat in one of the leather chairs that he had placed in front of his desk.

"Thanks, I'm just here about rehearsal times."

"Oh, is there a problem?" He asked as he shuffled around with paper on his desk.

"Well I have a job outside of here and I need to know whether all the rehearsals will go on this long?"

Why don't you just give up that job of yours?" He said calmly.

"I cant afford too, I have rent to pay so..."

"Oh I see..." He said deep in thought.

"Do you think this show could be a hit?" I asked hopefully.

"What so you can get paid?" He chortled.

"Yes...?"

"I see, well Ms Lopes, in all honesty you can never tell whether a show's going to be hit until that curtain goes up and falls back down again. You'll either get cheers or silence and even the silence could go one of two ways. It's all up to the audience. I mean if we knew it wouldn't be a runner we'd give up now, but we'll just have to wait and see. I'd talk to Brittany, she has an eye for these things, and I mean she's successful anyway."

"Successful?"

"Oh yea... talk her about this Santana, I've got calls to make about the props."

"Ok well thanks anyway."

I got up from the chair as he dialled numbers into his phone; he smiled at me as I left. I shut the door quietly and walked back to the centre of the stage. I went to the front row of seats where my bag sat waiting for me. Everyone had gone home, and the theatre was silent. What did Rick mean Brittany was successful? I've never seen her name in lights on Broadway, and I've been up and down it like there's no tomorrow. And then what the fuck was with David? All the casting people were male apart from that receptionist. Hmm... Debbie?

I'll talk to Brittany tomorrow maybe she'll have an answer for me.

I grabbed my bag and headed for my car outside in the lot. Every other car was gone and it felt kind of lonely. The wind whipped through air, cold and brisk. I looked to my car and... Someone was sitting on the bonnet. I walked closer and the blonde gathered me up into a hug.

"I thought we could carpool." She smiled innocently as she pulled back from the hug.

Maybe I could get an answer sooner rather than later.

**_Well? Review?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry if it was a bit short. Just a sort of bridge chapter :) enjoy._**

Brittany sat in the passenger's side of the car and I started the engine. She smiled towards me and I returned the gesture as I reversed out of the parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride." She said coyly.

"Umm Brittany, I thought you had a car?" I said offhandedly.

"Yea, it was stolen." She deadpanned

"Oh shit, sorry about that, did you call the police and everything?"

"Yea they said they might get it back, but they told me not to leave the keys in it next time. I mean if I don't leave in the car I'll lose them, Duh."

"Well no wonder it was stolen!" I smirked.

"No biggie anyway, I'll get a new one as soon as I can."

"So your insurance companies gonna help?"

"No? I'm not sure what that is. I mean it's only a car what's that like $30'000?" She waved off.

"Yea Brittany, that's like more then I have in my bank account." I sighed.

"Oh." She hung her head slightly.

The silence wasn't awkward just accepted. I could tell by her last response that Brittany didn't want to talk about money so I wasn't sure how to bring up my topic of conversation. God, I wanted to know everything about her.

"So you dance?"

"Umm... well yea, it's about all I'm good at."

"How long you been dancing?" I enquired.

"Oh since I could walk, I've always loved it."

"Well you can so tell, you're amazing." I said with far too much friendliness.

"Thanks San, but you can sing and dance and I bet you can act too."

"Now we both know I can't dance that well, I wonder why they even chose me. Wasn't there like two other days of auditions? You can't honestly tell me we were the only two dancers."

"Nope!" She said quickly. "I mean we were just the best, simple."

I was curious now; she was fidgeting and obviously lying. What was her deal?

"So you're just a dancer, huh?"

"Pretty much, I mean I just love to dance. I promised myself that if I couldn't be a dancer I wouldn't be anything at all." She explained.

"Yea I tried that but it totally didn't work out." I sighed and half chuckled.

It was true. I had tried to become a lawyer so bad, I wanted to make money and be able to retire young. Fat lot of good that plan did. I mean sure I made it out of Lima but that was the easy part, staying in college was just impossible. The rent on my apartment just kept getting higher, tuition loans started increasing and the work load was far too much to handle.

"Ooh so what did you want to do?"

"Wanted to be a lawyer but everything was just too much stress, you know?"

"Yea, you must be really smart though. I couldn't even try to be a lawyer; I never really had to think about dancing, I just did it." She smiled at me sympathetically.

"Well you're lucky you're so talented." Oh god Lopez, did you just turn into a fucking marshmallow?

"You're cute Santana." I'm so not blushing right now.

I focus on the road while I totally don't blush. She just called me cute, like she literally said it. She wants me, I know it. Ok stop freaking out... she probably didn't even notice saying it. She directed me to her building even though I remembered it distinctly from the other night at the bar.

"Another left here." She said softly.

"So how'd you manage to get a place like yours? I mean it's so big, it's like the penthouse."

"I just... you know... found it." She shrugged.

Oh come on. Seriously, that is the worst lie I have ever heard.

"Found it?" I arched an eyebrow at her.

"I dunno, my agent gave me a booklet and I picked it." She said nonchalantly with another shrug.

"There is totally something you're not telling me."

"This is my building on the right."

I pulled up my car and she left the question unanswered. I looked at her expectantly for a moment but she just stared back absentmindedly. Then the question I had wanted to ask her initially came to mind.

"Oh Brittany, I just have one question about the show; Rick said I should ask you." She nodded and so I continued. "It's just I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to keep up with the show, with the rehearsal times I mean if I'm not going to get paid for it. Rick said I should ask you whether the show was gonna be a success because you normally had an eye for these things. So what do you think?"

"Well Santana, I'm in it so it's a guaranteed success." She winked playfully. "But I think I might have an idea, I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow. We don't have rehearsals so do you wanna like grab a coffee or something?

"Sure! I'm free at around two is that cool?"

"Yea that's perfect."

"Ok, I'll pick you up then tomorrow." I smiled gleefully.

"See you later San." She muffled as she hugged me from the passenger seat.

"Later Britt."

She beamed at me and left me with that. I watched her perfect body strut away towards her building. We going for coffee tomorrow, score. Maybe I'll get more straight answers out of her. Her agent? She had an agent? She had to be a good dancer. She just got to pick that penthouse out of a booklet, I mean seriously.

And I swear, if I get anymore sappy I will literally turn to liquid.

**_Reviews and alerts and much appreciated as usual :) tell me how you think its going? I always love to know good, bad or indifferent :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okie dokie :) well Merry Christmas to all, I hope Santa was good. Here's my late Christmas present :( haven't had a chance to write because of the whole 'spend time with you family' thing :P ah well. ENJOY_**

**_P.S. about the whole beta thing... I don't really get it and so I don't know how to get a beta :P sorry if I seem ignorant, I tried looking it up but I got confused. Help?_**

I got home that night and was silently going insane. I just changed and went straight to bed, I was feeling too crazy to eat. I lay in my little bed staring up at my cracked white ceiling. I thought of what she might be doing right at that moment... not being a psycho that's what. I went through possible conversation starters in my head. Chill Lopez, just chill. I fell asleep after an hour of thinking about tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning late, just what I needed. It said twelve on the clock and I had two hours to get ready. I grabbed a quick shower and tried to wrestle my hair into submission. My toaster decided to have a mini explosion when I tried to use it so I just had a bowl of cereal. I got my makeup finished and put on my best outfit, trying desperately not to look... well... desperate.

I really wanted this girl; she was stunningly beautiful and kind. I mean what's not to love?

I pulled up on the street outside of her building and waited for a couple of minutes. I soon realised that I didn't even have her number to call her. Just as I was fretting of the number situation a blonde vision appeared in front of my windshield. She smiled and made her way around to the passenger side. Brittany sidled in and hugged me over the centre console. She directed out a small coffee shop that was close by and asked if we could go there. Of course I replied 'yes' and we set off.

* * *

I pulled up on the curb and she proceeded to exit my car. I got out onto the sidewalk and watched as the blonde strutted happily around to where I was standing. She crooked her arm in such a way, inviting me to link her.

"You coming?" She smiled at my slight hesitation.

"Of course." I grinned and linked my arm in hers.

I could feel the warmth from her body in the few short moments of our closeness. We walked in tandem into the quaint little shop filled with low atmospheric jazz music and the scent of brewing coffee. There were only three other customers, three women sitting together obviously gossiping about what was going on in their own lives.

"Hi Dan." Brittany greeted the young tanned clerk who stood behind his register.

"Well hey Miss Brittany, been a while since I seen you around here. How's the world of fame treating you?" He smirked as he wiped clean one of the mugs sitting on the counter.

I looked to Brittany's face to see it drop. She had this mixed look of embarrassment and uneasiness written on her beautiful and usually angelic face. She scuffed her foot on the ground and I stood still waiting for her answer.

"Two lattes would be great Dan." She finally cut the silence.

"Sure, anything for you honey. You tell Beyonce to call me though." He nodded his head vigorously.

She nodded back and said that she would; weirdest encounter ever. She made her way over to a little secluded booth and gestured for me to sit. I slid in and she sat across from me.

"So, not to be rude, but what the hell was that? You know Beyonce?"

"Oh that's just Dan, he's kinda crazy. Don't mind what he says." She smiled as she played with the sugar on table.

"So you said we had stuff to talk about?" I tried to change the subject.

"Oh yea, about the show... what's up with the rehearsal times? Your gonna be able to make it right?" She asked sweetly.

"Well it's just, you know, I work outside of the show and I have to work so I can pay for rent and we don't get paid to rehearse, so I don't really know what to do..." I babbled.

As I trailed off Dan came over with our lattes and set them down in front of us. He continued to flail his arms about the fact that he and Beyonce were meant to be together. Brittany eventually hushed him and she looked back to me as she laced her fingers around her mug.

"I think I've got an idea... Move in with me!" She beamed with adorable excitement.

"Well... Um... I just..." I mumbled.

Why did I fight that? It was like the most perfect thing to ever happen to me. No one had ever willingly let me into their life and with good reason, poor unfortunate Brittany. I guess I just have this odd habit of hurting people... bad. No, this was going to be different. I could prove to myself that I wasn't a total screw up despite what anyone said my parents included.

"It's ok, I mean if you don't like the idea-" She started dejectedly.

"Brittany the ideas great, I think I might take you up on your offer." I smiled genuinely. "But you're positive you want me there?"

"We're best friends San, Duh?"

Did I miss something?

"Uh ok, so how much do you need in rent and stuff?" I asked cautiously.

"Rent?"

"You know, money for me staying there." I arched my eyebrow at the strange single-word question.

"Santana you're keeping me company, you don't need to pay me. Wait, you're not... I'm hooker, am I?"

"No Brittany!" I exclaimed.

"That's cool."

I started to sip at my coffee and thought over what had just happened. I had just got a deal whereby I get to live in a penthouse apartment with the hottest girl I have ever met for zero rent. Well it was a motherfucking good day.

"I can show you my place now, if you'd like?" She offered.

Just as I was about to answer, the group of gossiping women ambled up to our booth. They stood awkwardly for a moment and one of the gang, a brunette just shorter than Brittany cleared her throat.

"Hi Brittany we were just wondering if we could get autographs?" She asked as she held out a notebook.

"Yea of course." She smiled at all of them. "So what are your names?

"I'm Suzie." The brunette beamed.

"I'm Anna." Another brown haired girl answered.

"And I'm Becka." A blonde hair girl piped up. "We're all such huge fans."

"Thank you all." Brittany grinned at each one of them. "Here you are." She said as she handed back the paper.

They all walked away from our little booth but the thrilled look still remained on Brittany's face.

"Oh come on, there is something you're not telling me." I muttered.

"We'll talk about it soon. Let's get back to my- our place." She winked playfully.

* * *

I pulled back up on the street at her building and we both got out this time. We headed for the elevator and went to the top floor like that night after work. I walked into her apartment, still taken aback by the hugeness of it all. I gaped at the view and how the skyline was so much prettier from up that high; I did not deserve to see that or not pay a cent for it.

"Brittany, I'll take up all the cleaning duties and laundry and-"

I was cut off because I felt myself twirling, my eyes met with two very inviting blue pools. And for a second I could have sworn she kissed me. My senses were completely overloaded.

She did kiss me, full on the lips. Her mouth caressed mine gently and I felt my eyes closing wanting to take in as much as possible. Her hand had cupped my face and her thumb slowly stroked my cheek. I was out of breath and feeling lightheaded but I pulled away unhurriedly.

"Brittany?"

"What?"

"What was that?"

"A kiss."

"Oh..."

"I've seen the way you look at me you know." She whispered.

"I don't." I blushed fiercely.

"I don't mind Santana... I just really thought you would have made a move."

Santana Lopez. The bitch, the Cheerio, the slut, the badass, the lesbian, the singer, the dancer, the failure and the screw up. All of those titles fit at one stage or another but...

Santana Lopez the chicken. Never.

**_Finally some Brittana action. Kayy Tell me what you think. All will be revealed in due course. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I am so sorry._**

**_I did not have writers block I swear, these stories write themselves most days, that is when i get the time to write them. There are just not enough hours in the day for creatity :( I promise I will be updating my other stories ASAP_**

**_Can you forgive me? ENJOY_**

I left Brittany's that night after sorting out when I would move in and basic details like that, after of course we got over the fact that SHE KISSED ME. No big deal or anything she just KISSED ME.

I drove back to my apartment and my head was still spinning. Brittany had just done it, no qualms; no fear she just got up in my grill and kissed me. I seriously needed to up my badassness.

We decided that I would move in that weekend so we'd have extra time to get all my stuff sorted. My body seemed to be generally relieved and tense at the same time. The kiss hadn't been mentioned during practises, just knowing smirks and winks of her eye were shared.

That weekend I packed every possession that I owned into my small car. The backseat was crammed full and the trunk was barely closed. I drove to Brittany's apartment on the high of the simple fact that I would see her every day from now on. I pulled up on the curb and called her to let her know I had arrived. Brittany bounded down to me beaming and rambling about how excited she was. She grabbed some of the boxes and we made our way up to the penthouse.

"Brittany, I can't thank you enough. This is amazing." I kept repeating.

"Oh don't worry about." She waved nonchalantly.

"Um... I think we should talk about the other day."

"What about it?" She asked unsurely.

"Well why'd you kiss me?"

"Because you're cute." She shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her fingers traced over my arm gently and I swore my lungs forgot how to function. Her gaze was misleading, to make a move or not, that was the question. I leaned in closer, just enough so I could pass it off as nothing.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I... ugh... sorry." I hung my head slightly.

"I mean your gonna have to take me on a date if you want all this." She said confidently.

I laughed a little and nodded understandingly. "So are you gonna show me around?"

"Sure, just follow me." She smiled and led the way.

Brittany showed me every nook and cranny around the apartment. It truly was beautiful, and I couldn't believe how this offer had just fallen into my lap. She showed me to my new room and I was pretty sure it was bigger than my entire apartment.

"So this is all yours." She said looking around the room fondly.

"Are you serious?"

"Well yea, I hope its ok. It's a little bit small-"

"Brittany please, it's perfect."

She beamed happily and walked towards me. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug. I then put my own around the small of her back. Her muscles tensed at my touch and shiver ran down my spine as her fingers gently tangled themselves in my hair.

I sighed with contentedness and let go of the embrace. She pulled away and gave me an adorable half-smile. She walked over towards the window and drew unknown pictures in the glass. She turned silently and grinned.

"Let's make dinner." She said with conviction.

"Together?"

"Yea, it'll be fun." She had a wicked glint her eye. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the kitchen.

She emptied every drawer, cabinet and the fridge too. She put the items out on the counter. Three eggs, a melon, half a carton of milk and a fortune cookie.

"So what are we making?" Brittany said with unfaltering positivity.

"Um we can't actually make anything out of this." I giggled slightly.

She joined in and opened the drawer she had left alone earlier. She ushered me over and showed me its contents, it was simply stacked high with take-out menus. I laughed heartedly and she blushed scuffing her foot on the floor.

"I'm sorry; the last time I cooked they had to rebuild the entire apartment block." She pouted.

"You are too fricking charming." I smirked and she swatted my arm playfully. "Tonight we'll do take-out but in future leave the cooking to me, ok?"

I called the Chinese place down the block and they said to pick it up in twenty minutes or so. Brittany insisted on picking it up seen as I could get lost wandering around at this time of night; it was sweet of her really. She grabbed her coat and I saw her to the elevator.

Once she had left I made my way back to the kitchen I had seen some candles and a box of matches in one of the cabinets, just sitting in there covered in dust. I took them out and brushed them off, I then set them down on the table delicately. I searched for cutlery and found it after a couple of minutes of rooting through the remaining cupboards. I laid them out with some fancy table mats I had found. Once I was pleased I waited a few more minutes before lighting the candles and getting two plates off the shelf.

There was a ding and the elevator doors opened themselves once again to reveal a dishevelled Brittany and a bag of Chinese food.

"Are you ok?" I asked cautiously as I took the bag from her.

"Yea, it's just people get kind of crazy sometimes." She sighed.

"More autographs, ay?" I prodded jokingly at her.

"Yea..." She frowned.

"Oh... Well come sit, I'm starving."

I placed the bag on the table of took out the little containers.

"This is so adorable." She swooned.

"I try, I try." I said dramatically.

"This isn't out date though."

"Dammit." I stomped my foot feigning anger as she snickered.

I left to get us some drinks as she plated up our food. We talked and laughed while we ate. I knew we definitely had a certain something to talk about, and sooner was far better the later.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go for it." She grinned happily.

"What do you do? I mean with all these autographs and stuff, I'm starting to wonder... you know."

"Ok, um well I kinda got this job that just opened a lot of doors for me." She explained.

"And that job was?" I asked struggling eat and talk at the same time, I really wanted the answer to this question.

"Well you know the _oh oh oh oh woah oh oh if you like then you shoulda put a ring on it _song? By Beyonce?" She half sang.

"Well yea the All the Single Ladies song you mean? She looks amazing in the video." I stated openly.

"Yea and you know that dance?"

"The impossible dance?"

"Yea."

"What about it?"

"I made it."

**_Sorry Beyonce :) So what are you thinking right now... let me know :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay dokes: heres another update :) the date chapter... Yay! Enjoy!_**

"Teach me it right now!" I demanded.

She cocked her head to the side and shot me a confused look.

"No I'm being serious; you have to teach me it."

In all seriousness I really wanted to learn it. I absolutely love Beyonce, and she looked unreal in the video. I still can't quite believe that Brittany made that routine, how great was that day?

"Wait..." My brain had finally caught up to the whole situation. "That means you... YOU KNOW BEYONCE?"

"Yea she's really nice." She chuckled.

"That is about the coolest thing I have ever heard."

Brittany then got up and began to clean up the plates and take out boxes.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?" She said confusedly.

"I'm cleaning from now on, I owe you."

"Ok but you don't owe me."

"Well I will after you teach me that dance." I smirked.

She walked off to her room laughing.

* * *

Rehearsals for the show were becoming ever more serious as time wore on. We had about two months to go and tempers were flaring among the cast members. Half the time the tension was unbearable, you could tell they all hated each other whether or not they chose to vocalise it was their own prerogative. Of course we were perfectly content in our little dancing bubble although I did have a personal conflict. Where to bring Brittany on that date?

It needed to be cute yet cool and memorable but not too OTT. Is there anywhere like that even in existence?

I was jogging back to the apartment after I had decided to go for a run to clear my head and find somewhere to take Brittany when I spotted it; a huge billboard displaying the place for our first date.

* * *

"We're going to the carnival?" Brittany beamed enthusiastically.

A wave of relief washed over me; she was excited. I simply nodded and laughed to myself.

"Well Ms Pierce I'll pick you up at about eight outside your room." I said cordially.

She simply skipped off towards her room laughing again.

I sauntered into my own room and looked into the mirror. Finally I was getting somewhere. Finally I had some sort of chance with Brittany. I'll be the perfect date tonight, attentive, romantic and maybe flirty. Oh who am I kidding, I'm always flirty.

I took a shower and begun prepping for our date. I heard Brittany singing to her blaring IPod in the other room. I smiled to myself and thought of what fun we were going to have tonight.

My hair finally decided to give up the struggle and be straightened and I spent about twenty minutes applying and reapplying eye shadow. When I was finally happy with my leather jacket and skinny jeans casual look and walked out and sat on the couch for a bit hopping between the T.V. channels. The nervousness I had felt subsided and the excitement and adrenaline had kicked in.

It was nearing eight o' clock and I decided to call for Brittany. I knocked lightly on her door and she said she'd be ready in a minute. I waited outside her door and true her word a minute later the door opened.

"Hey, sorry I was just getting my-"

"You are so amazingly beautiful." I couldn't really breathe so it came out as an unsmooth squeak.

She wore a stunning blue 'v cut' dress with a matching cardigan which made her eyes light up.

"Awh Santana." Her cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink. "You look amazing too."

I smiled goofily at her for a moment or two before holding out my hand.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Let's do this." She said with a giggle, taking my hand.

* * *

The night sky was aglow with a mix of different coloured lights making up the carnival. With Brittany's hand in mine we made our way up to the entrance gate after parking the car.

Brittany just straight up wanted to do everything so we started off with some of those fixed carnival games. I paid for two rounds of the game where you have to hit a tower of bottles down with three balls. I tried my best with the first round but epically failed. I went to get a ball for the second round but Brittany patted away my hand lightly. She took one of the balls and knocked down every bottle down with one throw.

Brittany smirked as she handed me over the teddy-bear. It was kind of cute.

"Here you go babe, I won it for you." She said mockingly.

Maybe cute was the wrong word. I glared at her for a little while before laughing. Brittany then spotted the house of mirrors and scampered towards it. I tried to catch up but by the time I'd got there I couldn't find Brittany anywhere because of all the mirrors. I heard Brittany's melodic laugher echoing around.

"San, come find me!" She squealed happily.

I smiled to myself, looking at myself morph from mirror to mirror. I got confused as the mirrors reflected themselves and saw flashes of blonde hair everywhere. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned instantly and felt her lips on mine. Her kiss was soft and unrushed. We held it until the need for air was too great.

"Sorry." She said shyly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Why? That was great."

"Come on, there's way more to do" She grinned

We strolled hand in hand until we came across a pretty big rollercoaster. The glint in Brittany's eyes said it all. She dragged me all the way over and I got us two tickets.

"You know you don't have to pay for everything." Brittany said as we took our seats.

"Of course I do. I asked you out, I pay. That's the way it is." I smiled.

The rollercoaster was aptly named 'The Corkscrew Death-trap'. It started off slow but that's what they always do. It then dropped about thirty feet and I felt Brittany grab my hand. I looked towards her and our eyes locked briefly before we went through a loop the loop; then another and another. She squeezed my hand tighter as we went for another fall but after that it levelled out and stopped.

We went to see the picture and Brittany insisted that we had to buy it and stick it on the fridge. It was both of us just staring and smiling at each other. She looped her arm in mine and rested her head on my shoulder.

"We definitely have to get."

"Ok, whatever you say." I said as I handed over the six dollars and pocketed the photo.

"To the Ferris Wheel." She said excitedly.

We waited in line for a few minutes and finally when it was our turn I told Brittany to head into our car and I'd be there in a second. I walked towards the controller.

"So um how much does it cost for my car to get stuck for a bit while it's at the top?"

"Twenty bucks." He drawled slimily.

"Twenty dollars are you kidding- fine, I'll take it. Here." I handed over the money and sat in beside Brittany.

As it started I put my arm around Brittany and she cuddled up closer to me. I sat the little teddy bear she had won for me on my lap and she snickered at it. The surrounds were amazing. It was the complete New York skyline lit up at night. We went around twice before we gradually slowed up at the top.

"The view is great up here." Brittany declared.

"Yeah it really is." I whispered looking at nothing but her.

She met my gaze and smirked. "You are actually adorable."

I put one of my fingers under her chin and drew her in close. Her piercing blue eyes were keeping intense contact. My whole body began to heat up and her hand came up behind my neck and brought us even closer. I felt her warm breath on my lips and my body almost went into overload.

We kissed each other with a passion had never experienced with anyone else before. I had never had anyone like Brittany in my life, ever. People used to use me as a pretty girl to show around but I felt a connection with Brittany. We pulled away as the wheel started moving again.

We got out of our Ferris wheel car and Brittany had said that she had had the perfect night so we decided to head homeward. We walked to my car holding hands like two dopey love struck teenagers. I guess that's what a person turns into when they... kind of... sort of... fall in love with someone.

Oh god it's been one date. If I said that to her she'd probably think I was crazy. So I'll keep that little nugget of information for a little while longer.

"You'd better keep him safe." She said eyeing the little cuddly toy on the way to the car.

"Don't worry I will." I winked at her looping her arm in mine.

* * *

We got home and I walked Brittany to her bedroom door in true date fashion. We stood for a moment before one final kiss was shared and she went into her room.

I wandered into mine out room and changed in a blissful daze. I threw my teddy bear on my bed knowing that's where he'd stay for quite a while. I took my makeup off and put my hair up into a messy ponytail. It was too early to go to sleep yet so I decided to make some coffee and maybe watch some crappy T.V. before bed. I grabbed the photo from earlier and threw it on the counter. While the water was boiling Brittany's door opened to reveal her in a similar state to me scuffing her duck slippers as she walked.

"So... how'd your date go tonight?" She said shyly with a knowing smile.

"Meh it was ok I guess." I feigned a grimace. "Heard you had a date too with some hottie, how was it?

"Pretty good actually, she was super sweet."

"She wasn't totally badass?" I said indignantly.

"Nope, just totally cute." She tapped daintily my nose with her finger.

"You want something to drink?" I enquired, coming back to reality.

"Coffee would be splendid."

"You did not just say splendid." I chuckled.

"I've just always wanted to say it. It's a cool word."

"Cool word for dorks." I muttered earning a punch in the shoulder.

"Dork or no dork, you asked me out." She remarked swaying her hips as she traipses towards the couch.

I smiled at that. She was precious.

I stuck are photo on the fridge using a magnet and brought our coffees over to the couch, where I snuggled up to the arm of the couch nursing my cup. We flipped through the channels and chatted idly for a moment before getting back to the topic of our date.

"But seriously San, I've had the best time in a long while tonight. Thank you." She declared while getting up. "And I was thinking, we need to go out for breakfast tomorrow."

"Need to?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh yeah... I just wanna talk to you. You know about the play and stuff."

"Don't you wanna talk now?" I called over my shoulder

"It's getting late, and it's kind of important; so until tomorrow sweet cheeks." She called back.

I was confused now. What could be so important that it had to wait?

I decided to just hit the hay and deal with it in the morning. I slid under the covers and held that teddy bear out in front of me.

"Maybe you'll bring me good luck, huh?"

Talking to myself... she is driving me crazy.

**_Way more to come from this story so let me know if you like it? Review for the next chapter... Brittanys got something to confess..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Life ay? Well I have returned. This is my offering of an apology, all the others will be updated to, cross my heart and hope to die xx ENJOY_**

I slept pretty soundly considering what the morning had to bring. Brittany had said that she just wanted to talk, so I took it for what it was. I was never one to get crazy when people announced they needed to talk to me. It was too... lame.

I changed out of my pyjamas and waltzed out into the kitchen to put on some coffee. While I waited for it to be ready I heard so rustling from Brittany's room and her door slowly opened. She trudged out with her hair in a messy bun and a pink dressing gown wrapped around her. She was adorable, her little tired face still managing to glow in the mornings light.

"Well good morning sunshine." I said in her usually cheery voice.

"Morning." She grumbled in reply making her way over to the couch and plopping face first on it.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please." I heard her say, her voice muffled from her being face down into one of the cushions.

I brought over two mugs and nudged her slightly and she lazily sat up. She mouthed a 'thank you' and blew at her steaming coffee. I sat beside her switching on the TV to catch the local news.

"Are you still up for going for breakfast? I mean we could take a rain check and we can just talk here if you'd like." I asked.

A wave of recognition washed over Brittany's face. "No I'll go get changed now and we can head out."

I nodded and she got up placed her half full mug on the coffee table. I sat sipping at mine until her bedroom door reopening revealing an almost new Brittany. Her hair was down and she was wearing some sneakers with skinny jeans and a baby doll t shirt. She looked so cute I could barely stop myself from just going over and kissing her.

"You ready to go?" I asked from beside the elevator.

I got up and threw on a coat before heading over towards the elevator. We got down to the ground floor and Brittany greeted everyone she saw, I gave them all a sort of half nod of recognition. In this relationship Brittany was definitely the friendly one. I took her hand gently and gave her a shy smile.

Brittany led us down the street happily looking over at me every now and again, swinging our hands between us. I looked down, only for a glance, but was mesmerised almost by the pure sight of my tanned hand interlaced with Brittany's pale one. I smiled gently and looked up into the girls blue eyes, smirking a little. I let Brittany almost skip alongside me as she led us to a little breakfast place. I sped up a little too opened the door for her and she grinned a little.

We were seated almost immediately and I looked over the menu, yawning a little. I leaned back in my chair and brought the menu higher. I pulled it down a little, just so the top was at eye level and watched Brittany pore over her own sheet. I grinned slyly as my eyes wandered over the girl, she really was stunning; in every sense of the word. I couldn't help but question why? Why me? What did she see that I didn't? I can offer her nothing, I'm not rich or important, or an overly skilled dancer, so what could have possibly drawn her to me?

"What do you like?" She asked from what seemed out of nowhere, thanks to my daze.

"I... Um... Bagels are good." I said with a hopeful smile.

She nodded and then looked back down to her menu. I breathed an almost silent sigh of relief and took a quick look over the menu, finding a bagel and going for that. The waiter came over and we ordered after his slightly phoney pleasantries. I relaxed into my seat and toyed with the edge of the tablecloth and looked up to see and smiling Brittany.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked, albeit a little nervously.

Brittany looked at me and bit her lip a little. Not the sexy way, although it was kind of still sexy anyway, but it was more anxious than anything. That's when I began to panic a little. Of course I'm Santana Lopez, but even I have to sweat sometimes.

"Santana... I haven't really been telling you the whole truth..."

I looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?"

She thought for a moment before smirking to herself, obviously having figured something out in her head.

"Let's start again for a minute..." She said with a pleading smile, holding out her hand. "Hi I'm Brittany S Pierce."

I took her hand with a little chuckle, my nerves slowly floating away. "Hey there, I'm Santana Maria Lopez... So tell me something about you Brittany?" I asked playfully.

Her face dropped a little and I wanted to retract my question but she sighed and started to speak.

"I'm a dancer... I pretty good dancer..." She started off.

I nodded along; playing along to what I thought was some sort of game. She swallowed though, and that made my nerves spike up again, I didn't like this feeling one it. The waiter came over and placed our plate in front of us, we sat still though just staring at each other. Brittany continued when the waiter backed away.

"And I met this girl... Well I found her actually..." Brittany said, looking downward into her own lap.

I was hanging on her every word now, my breakfast completely untouched. I was biting the inside of my cheek; the suspense of what was going on was killing me. I was so confused, why wasn't she just straight with me from the start? What was the big secret?

"I knew her waaay before she knew me... And I had a lot of help to find her..." Brittany said, not able to look up.

"Brittany what do you mean?" I blurted out.

I couldn't help it; I just had to say something. I was at a loss a little from what the girl had said. It was weird to think that Brittany wasn't telling the truth. I was caught off guard and the words just jumped out of my mouth before I had time to process them. I saw a blush creep onto her cheeks, of embarrassment I supposed.

"Sorry..." I said a little quietly, bowing my head into my chest.

"No I am... Santana I haven't told you the full truth and after that date we had... I want too." Brittany said, reaching a hand across the table at me.

Of course I took hold of it almost immediately; touching her was like second nature at this stage. I kept my mouth shut and stayed still, waiting for the girl to continue on.

"Santana I went to a bar once with my PA, she said there would be live music and stuff so I was totally up for it. It was pretty unknown so it was nice to know I probably wouldn't get recognised." She started off with a nod. "Then a girl came on stage, a beautiful girl... She was the live music, and when she sang..." The blonde paused for a beat. "Everything stopped." She finished, squeezing my hand a little.

"You know those times in life where everything just slows down, and everything seems like its right with the world? Well yeah... that was my moment..." Brittany giggled a little. "At the end of her set she said she was always looking for work... her name was Lopez, Santana Lopez." Brittany grinned away to herself.

I looked up and smirked at her. I remembered the exact night in Captain Kirk's bar, a shithole by all accounts but she was there... She listened. I sighed, staring deep into her blue eyes, wondering where all my luck had come from. I then realised her story still didn't quite add up.

"Britt what does all of this mean?" I asked, my lips turning into a smile of their own accord.

"Well I knew I had to find her... You. I had to find you San." Brittany stated sincerely. "Do you remember that audition you had for the show?"

"Yeah of course I do..." I replied, wondering where she was going with it.

"I waited everyday to see if you'd audition..." She said open endedly.

"Brittany I don't understand..." I looked at her, an honest confusion plastered on my face.

"Santana I... I made this show. I made it so I could find you." Brittany said, swallowing a lump in her throat gently.

I could feel my jaw slacken and all the words I had come to know and use just disappear. My eyes couldn't help but stare her, my mind replaying what she had just said in my head to make sure I had it correctly. She made the play just so she could find me; A play all to find little old me.

"Brittany... Are you serious?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, and I didn't tell you because well it sounds creepy... It's just I didn't know what else to do..."

I think Brittany was about to continue on with her explanation but I didn't let her, I leaned across the table and kissed her full on the lips. I couldn't believe anyone would ever do something so moving for another. Yes I was Santana Lopez, but right now I was so weak at the knee if I had stood up and would have just been headed straight back down to the ground. My heart was completely swollen with love and my lips tried to get that intensity into one kiss. I cupped her cheek softly and hummed joyously into the sweet act of affection.

Breakfast was long forgotten and so were the white lies told, in all honesty I felt like I had just been thrown up by a romance novel.

"Oh and one more thing... You're not a dancer in the show..."

She had said with a slight deadpan so it seemed harsher than probably intended.

"Yeah... you're the lead."

**_Yes, No? What would you like to see happen? I always love any feedback. Gracias Chicas _**


End file.
